In controlling emissions of automotive engines, it has been determined that excessive emissions occur during deceleration. One of the methods utilized to minimize the emissions during decelerations is to increase the throttle position thereby making the inherently rich idle mixture lean and maintaining combustion within the engine cylinders. Heretofore, such a system has required a separate valve for sensing deceleration and an actuator for providing a movement to the throttle.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a combination throttle kicker and decleration valve which would effectively function to control the position of the throttle, which is compact, relatively low in cost and performs the desired functions efficiently.
Basically, the throttle kicker embodying the invention comprises a housing, a wall dividing the housing, a first diaphragm on one side of the said housing, and a diaphragm adapted to engage said wall and prevent the flow of air through an opening in the wall. A second diaphragm is provided on the other side of the said wall and has an orifice therein. A shaft is adapted to be moved by the second diaphragm upon movement of the second diaphragm away from the wall. The shaft extends exteriorly and is adapted to be linked to a throttle. Means are provided for communication between the chambers formed by the diaphragms and the ends of the housing.